Missing Hours
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd and Nora wake up in bed together with no memory of how they ended up there. They get the surprise of their life when they find out what they did during a drunk night in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Hours

Nora's head was pounding as she tried to force her eyes open against the harsh sunlight streaming in the room.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air and she could feel somebody else's body entangled with hers. She was almost afraid to open her eyes and face what she had done last night. She remembered drinking at Rodi's but after that there was nothing.

She managed to open her eyes and then she saw him...Todd Manning, her worst enemy sleeping in the bed next to her.

"What the hell did you do to me you pervert?" She yelled as she began to hit him.

"Nora?" Todd asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're naked and so am I? Don't tell me that we...what the hell happened last night?"

"I...I don't remember. You probably drugged me so that you could rape me."

"How do I know that you didn't drug me?" Todd asked as he pulled up the sheet to cover his naked body.

"I have to get out of here. Close your eyes while I get dressed," Nora ordered.

Once Todd's eyes were closed, Nora climbed out of bed and threw on her clothes.

"I'm leaving now, but if I find out that you did anything to me last night I'm going to make you sorry that you were ever born," Nora said as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

XOXOXO

Nora felt disoriented as she left the hotel room and walked outside. The flashing lights of the casinos were all around her and she felt the dry heat from the desert. She looked up at the hotel's sign and read "The Bellagio Hotel."

*How the hell did I wind up in Las Vegas with Todd Manning of all people?*

"Take me to the airport," she said as she climbed into the Taxi. The sooner that she got home to Llanview and away from this crazy nightmare the better she would feel.

She nervously began to turn the ring on her left hand and then she paused...she shouldn't be wearing a ring on that hand anymore. She was certain that she had removed it when she signed the divorce papers.

XOXOXO

Todd slowly climbed out of bed and climbed into the shower. He tried to remember how he had ended up in bed with Nora of all people, but there was nothing. He felt like he was on an episode of Punked and was certain that Ashton Kutcher would jump out at him and reveal that this was all just an elaborate prank.

After his shower he climbed out and got dressed.

"Why am I in Las Vegas?" Todd asked himself as he read the bill that was slipped under the door. He took one last look around the room and then walked out.

"How did Mrs. Manning like the honeymoon suite," the concierge asked as he walked up to pay his bill.

"Who? What? Did you just say Mrs. Manning?" Todd asked as a bout of nauseousness washed over him.

"Yeah, the gorgeous feisty red-head that you married last is she anyways?"

"You have got to be shitting with me? This is all some elaborate mind- fuck isn't it?" Todd asked as he grabbed the concierge by the collar in a desperate attempt to make sense of the missing hours that he had spent with Nora.

XOXOXO

Nora felt sick as she realized that the ring on her left hand wasn't the same ring that Bo had given her. It had to be some kind of mistake, she wouldn't have married him? Would she?

"Take me back to the Bellagio Hotel," she ordered the driver. She needed to talk to Todd and find out exactly what they had done together.

XOXOXO

"I'm sorry sir," the concierge stammered as he pushed Todd away from him and scampered away.

"No, I'm sorry...it's just that I don't really remember much about last night. Do you have video footage of the wedding?" Todd asked.

"Yeah...here's a copy of the wedding video," the Concierge said as he slid the DVD across the counter.

"How much do I owe you for that?" Todd asked.

"No charge," he stated.

"Todd, we need to talk," Nora said as she walked back in the hotel.

"Hello honey," Todd said as he smirked at her.

"It's not funny Todd, did we get married last night?" Nora asked.

"It appears that way. Let me take you back to Llanview on my private plane. On the way there we can watch this video of our wedding and try to remember whatever happened last night," Todd suggested.

"Fine, let's go," Nora said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you really want to see this video?" Todd asked as he turned on the Tv."

"Just play the damn thing already," Nora stated as she poured herself a shot glass of Vodka and sat down as far away from Todd as she could get.

"Alright," Todd said as he pressed play and saw a very drunk version of themselves stumbling into the Bellagio Wedding Chapel.

_"Are you sure that you want to do this? It's not too late to change your mind," Todd slurred._

_"I have to do this. Bo needs to know that he's not the only one who can get married. He cheated on me with that tramp Lindsay and then he divorces me and marries her all because he got her pregnant. I want him to know what it's like to suffer and Bo will hate the fact that I married you," Nora ranted._

_"Bo's a damn fool to walk away from you. I know how badly it hurts to know that the one you love most doesn't love you back. It felt like a dam knife going through my chest, watching Marty marry John when I know that he's not good enough for her. I'm tired of being the shoulder that she cries on when her heart's been torn into pieces once again. Enough's enough and when we're married she'll know that I'm through with waiting around for her."_

_"Who needs love anyways?" Nora asked._

_"Not me that's why we're perfect together. I hate you and you hate me so there's no chance of getting our heart's trampled on again."_

_"Are you two lovebirds ready to get married?" The Elvis impersonator asked as he opened the door to the Chapel of Love._

_"Yeah, we're ready," Nora said as she grabbed Todd's hand and walked down the aisle._

_"Do you Todd Manning take Nora Hanen to be your lovely wedded wife until death parts you?" Elvis asked as he curled his lips._

_"Sure, why not?" Todd declared._

_"I promise that you will never have a broken heart again," Todd stated as he slid the wedding ring on her finger._

_"Do you Nora Hanen take Todd Manning to be your lawfully wedded husband until death parts you?" Elvis asked Nora as he shook his hips._

_"Yep," Nora said as she took a swig out of the Vodka bottle that she was carrying._

_"I promise that I will never love you," Nora whispered to Todd as she placed the ring on his finger._

_"By the great state of Nevada I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Elvis stated as Todd and Nora slowly pressed their lips together. Todd was surprised by the electricity he felt in that kiss. He had expected to hate it but it was quite nice so he wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss as Nora slipped her tongue in and out of his mouth as her hands wandered to his ass._

_"Well it looks like you two are ready to get the honeymoon started. Hubba hubba, thank ya very much," Elvis stated as he left the Chapel of Love._

_"Do you want to go upstairs to the honeymoon suite?"_

_"Yeah...I want another drink," Nora stated as she grabbed Todd's hand and left the chapel. _

"I briefly remember now...I wanted to marry you to avoid any more heartbreak and you completely took advantage of the situation."

"If anybody took advantage of anyone last night it was you. I was pretty messed up over Marty marrying John and there you were pleading with me to marry you cause Bo broke your heart once again. You knew I was completely wasted and you married me anyways."

"Fine, neither one of us took advantage of the other. It was a mutual drunken mistake that should have never happened."

"I don't know about that. We might have been drunk, but getting married to avoid any future heartbreak was actually a good idea."

"What are you saying Todd? Are you saying that you want to stay married to me?" Nora asked.

XOXOXO

"Are you saying that you want to stay married to me?" Nora asked.

"Why not? We may as well stay married to one another when we know that there's no risk of getting our hearts trampled on again."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Nora stated.

"Of course it's a good idea, you came up with it after all, besides you can't tell me that you don't want to see the look on Bo's face when he realizes that you really are married to me."

"Well that part is appealing...fine, we'll stay married for now, but it's going to be on my terms."

"What does that mean my little fiery sweetheart?" Todd asked as he smirked at her.

"It means that there's going to be rules that you're going to need to follow."

"Such as?"

"First of all...this marriage is for show only. When we're out in public then we will act the way that a normal couple does, but when we're alone...there will be no touching of any kind. Sleeping with you was a drunken mistake that will never be repeated."

"Works for me," Todd stated.

"Secondly, I want my own room," Nora demanded.

"I'm sorry Nora, but that will never work. I have a staff that loves to gossip...if you want people, and by people...I mean Bo, to believe that our marriage is real then we're going to have to sleep in the same room."

"Fine, but the bed is all mine."

"Works for me, any other rules cupcake?"

"One more...I know that you're hurt by Marty's marriage to John, but I will not let you use me to hurt her. She is my best friend and I will not allow you to hurt her any more then you already have."

"You don't need to worry about that. I don't want to hurt Marty ever again. Our marriage isn't some kind of revenge that I'm going to use to hurt her. Marrying you was never about revenge, it's about self preservation. I just want to keep my heart from being broken any more."

"I can understand that," Nora stated.

"So what now?" Todd asked as the plane landed.

"Now, I go into work and find out just how much Bo knows about us," Nora stated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nora, we need to talk," Bo demanded as he barged into her office five minutes after she had arrived.

"We have nothing to talk about Bo," Nora stated.

"What about this?" Bo asked as he pulled out his phone and played his latest voice mail message.

"Bo, I just wanted you to know that you're a dam fool for stomping all over Nora's heart. You had your chance with her and you blew it, so I'm going to marry her and make sure that she never gets her heart broken by you or anyone else again," she heard Todd say.

"So?" Nora asked as she looked into Bo's eyes.

"Please tell me that you didn't really marry that psychopath."

"So what if I did? My personal life is none of your concern. You made your choice when you married Lindsey and I made mine."

"Your personal life will always be my concern especially when it will affect our son."

"Don't pull Matthew into this, especially when you weren't thinking about how your affections would affect him when you impregnated Lindsey."

"Damnit Nora, this has nothing to do with Lindsey. Todd's dangerous and I don't want him hurting you."

"Why do you care?" Nora asked.

"I just do," Bo said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

XOXOXO

Todd walked into his office at the Sun and saw Marty passed out on the couch in the corner.

"What the hell happened here?" Todd asked as he looked around the office and noticed the empty Vodka bottles.

"Todd, you're back...I was just waiting for you," Marty said as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong Marty?" Todd asked as he sat on the couch next to her.

"I've made a mess of things...I think that John's cheating on me with Natalie," Marty whimpered.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you Marty, but you need to talk to John about this...I can't help you."

"John is the last person that I want to see right now. You're the only person that can help me," Marty whispered as she leaned closer to Todd and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a part of Nora that wanted to slap Bo as he grabbed her and passionately kissed her, but there was an even bigger part of her that wanted the kiss to continue. She gave into the part of herself that missed him and she deepened the kiss as she pressed her body closer to his. She could feel how aroused he was getting as she pressed her body against his.

He lifted her up and sat her down on her desk, pulling up her skirt in the process.

"So tell me Nora, does Manning make you as wet as I seem to be doing right now," Bo asked as he slid down her under pants and rubbed his finger against her glistening hole.

"Does Lindsey make you as hard as I'm making you right now?" Nora asked as she unzipped his pants and held his rock hard penis in her hands.

"This isn't about Lindsey and me. This is about you and Manning and how he will never be able to satisfy you the way that I can," Bo whispered as he climbed onto the table and pushed his erection into her.

"What's your point," Nora managed to squeak out as she and Bo reached their climaxes together.

"My point sweetheart is that you will always belong to me. I can take you anywhere and anyplace and you will always spread your legs for me," Bo arrogantly stated as he climbed off her desk and zipped up his pants.

"You're a bastard," Nora shouted as she climbed off the desk and slapped him. "You don't own me. I am my own woman and I am married to another man that is so much better in bed then you will ever be," Nora spewed out.

"If that was true then you wouldn't have cheated on him with me...or maybe you really are nothing but a faithless whore," Bo retorted as he walked out of her office.

"I'm not the only cheater in this room Bo," Nora screamed as she slammed the door shut.

XOXOXO

Todd couldn't help but be affected as Marty kissed him passionately. She was his obsession, the woman that he had always loved, but thought that he could never have.

"What are we doing?" Todd whispered as he used all of his strength to pull away from her.

"Please Todd, I need this...I need you. I need to feel loved by somebody and nobody loves me the way that you do," Marty pleaded as she scooted closer to him and rubbed his penis through his pants. "Don't you want me?" Marty asked as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I've always wanted you," Todd whispered as he lifted up her skirt and traced the outlines of her vagina through her red panties, almost reverently.

"Don't stop Todd," Marty moaned as she unzipped his pants.

He stood up, letting his pants fall to the floor as Marty removed her shirt and bra and laid back against the couch.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked not wanting to take advantage of her drunken state, but also knowing that he didn't have enough self control to walk away from here.

"Please Toddy," she purred like she used to call him back in her wild college days before everything had gone to hell.

"Oh god Marty, I love you so much," Todd admitted as he laid his body over hers and pushed his erection into her.

He sucked on her breasts and then her neck as he thrusted into her over and over again until they had exploded inside of each other.

"That was...that was amazing," Todd whispered as he rolled to the side of Marty and held her in his arms.

Marty was quiet...too quiet. He looked up at her and realized that she was crying. "Marty?" He whispered.

"What have I done? We made a mistake...a terrible mistake," Marty said as she climbed off the couch and began to put on her clothes.

"It wasn't a mistake Marty. Please don't say that."

"I have to get home to John. He's probably waiting for me."

"I doubt that...didn't you just tell me that he was cheating on you with Natalie. He doesn't love you Marty, not the way that I love you," Todd pleaded with her as he grabbed her hand in a desperate attempt at getting her to stay.

"You don't know how to love, especially me. The only thing that you know is hate. That's why you raped me. I can't believe that I let myself think that you had changed," Marty said as she yanked her hand away from his.

"I have changed."

"I was hurt and drunk tonight and you took advantage of the situation. I need space...I need you to leave me alone," Marty said as she stumbled out of his office.

Todd followed her downstairs and kept his distance as he watched her climb into a cab. He felt sick and heartbroken as he watched her disappear into the night.


End file.
